Three Months Later
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Sequel to "Saying Goodbye" - Joey returns to Summer Bay for Robbo's trial and to figure out where she and Charlie stand...
1. Chapter 1

**Three Months Later**

**Chapter One**

Charlie Buckton was on edge to the point that she was making her sister, Ruby nervous.

"Would you stop pacing?" the younger girl exploded.

Charlie jumped with fright and looked down at her sister. She chewed her nails absently and then tore her hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I just..."

"I know! I know how you're feeling. You've told me. A lot," Ruby said tiredly.

She got up from her garden chair, took hold of Charlie and guided her into it instead before hurrying off to find a beer from the buffet tablet. She brought it back and handed it over.

"Relax. She's on her way. Nothing is going to go wrong," Ruby said calmly.

Charlie sighed and sipped her drink. She watched Leah and Roman bicker about the correct way to start a barbeque. VJ was hiding under the table and jumping out at any guests who happened to walk past. There weren't many people invited. The guest of honour hadn't really known that many people while she had lived in Summer Bay but when she'd written to tell Charlie that she was heading back to face the trial of the man who had raped her, Leah had suggested a warm homecoming might be in order. So now, Charlie was sitting in the garden amongst Leah, Roman, Nicole, Aden, Belle, VJ and Ruby and her nerves were completely shot.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

Charlie looked up, ready to burst with precisely why she was not okay but Ruby interrupted.

"Don't ask," she said.

Charlie frowned and continued to sip her beer.

Joey Collins was nervous as she stepped off the boat that had been her home for the last three months. It was immediately strange to be back in Summer Bay and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. There was so many memories residing here and hardly any of them were good. She recalled the moment she'd left. Her final image of the town had been of Charlie Buckton, the love of her life, sobbing and waving her goodbye. The whole reason Joey had left was because of Charlie. And while it was necessary for her to come back for the trial she had to give evidence for, Charlie was also a huge part of the reason she'd returned. She was on a promise to see how things would be between them after a three month break where they would have allowed themselves time to heal and grieve for all they had been through. She didn't know what Charlie had experienced during her absence, but she did know that she had been through a lot of changes. So much about her life was different now that she couldn't even comprehend explaining it all. She turned when she felt movement beside her, as Claire settled on the shore.

"You ready to face the music?" Claire asked, knowing Joey had a lot ahead of her for the week she'd be in town.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Joey replied.

Claire reached out to hug her.

"It'll be fine," she said. "We'll do it together."

"She's here, guys!" Leah called, appearing in the garden with Joey in tow.

Charlie leapt to her feet and watched as the others crowded round the new arrival. Even from this short distance, Charlie could see that Joey had only grown more beautiful with time. The sun had been kind to her skin and it seemed to be glowing. Her hair was healthy, her eyes bright and her smile genuine. She looked even more heartbreakingly perfect as she had the last time they had seen each other. The only thing wrong with the picture was that she wasn't alone. She had a girl with her. A tall, slim, beautiful, blonde girl whose hand she was holding. Charlie fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Joey was overwhelmed by the warm reception she received. Leah had gone to a lot of effort to welcome her back and judging by the smiles she and Roman were sharing, she assumed they had reunited. Aden, Belle and Nicole had also shown up to greet her and Ruby had given her an enthusiastic hug. VJ had presented her with a welcome home card he'd made at school. The only person missing was Charlie. She looked longingly around and then settled her gaze on Ruby.

"Where's...?" she began.

Ruby looked confused and looked around the yard.

"She was just here. She..."

"So, who's this?" Leah asked, not noticing Charlie's absence.

"Oh! Sorry. This is my friend Claire from work," Joey said, suddenly remembering Claire was there.

"Your friend?" Ruby asked quizzically, wondering if it might have a double meaning.

"Yes, Ruby, my friend," Joey said flatly.

Ruby noted the joined hands.

"Oh!" she burst out suddenly. "Maybe Charlie thought... Oh!"

Joey felt panic rising up within her. She hated to think that she and Charlie would get off on the wrong foot from the very start. They hadn't even spoken yet. She let go of Claire.

"I was just nervous," she explained.

The others looked around for Charlie.

"The gate's open," Roman pointed out.

"Excuse me," Joey said awkwardly and hurried through the crowd to see if she could stop Charlie running away.

* * *

Charlie had only got as far as the tree outside the house when tears had overtaken her. She's punched the trunk in frustration and now her hand was grazed.

"Charlie!"

The voice was instantly recognisable as Joey's. Charlie didn't want to turn around but Joey was behind her within seconds. She felt Joey touch her hip. Reluctantly, she faced her. Joey smiled kindly, as if disbelieving that Charlie could have got so upset.

"Why did you run off?" she asked.

Suddenly Charlie felt like a drama queen.

"I just... saw you and... I put two and two together..."

"And didn't get four," Joey said. "How could you think I'd do that to you, Charlie? Bring a girlfriend to your house? Has it been that long that you don't know who I am anymore?"

Charlie's embarrassment grew.

"I just panicked," Charlie admitted.

"There was no need," Joey said soothingly, lifting up Charlie's wounded hand.

She frowned.

"So, are you going to welcome me back or what?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked from her hand to Joey's face and they stepped forward to hold each other. A minute later, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Joey said.

* * *

The barbeque had been nice and Joey was touched by the gesture. Once she'd got Charlie's hand cleaned up and introduced Claire properly, most of their emotions had calmed down and they'd been able to enjoy the afternoon. Now, nearly everyone had left, including Claire who was staying with her family nearby. Leah was saying goodbye to Roman and Joey was cleaning in the kitchen. Charlie approached awkwardly. Joey turned around and smiled.

"So, uh... you can take my room if you like," Charlie said.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"Wherever you want me to sleep," Charlie replied.

"Do I have to decide now?"

"No."

Charlie stepped forward and began to help out with the dishes. Joey smiled, grateful for the lack of pressure.

"Back less than a day and you're already doing housework!" Charlie commented.

* * *

Hours later, Joey was settling herself into Charlie's room again. It almost felt like old times to be staying in this house, feeling uncertain and unsure of what was to come. She smiled to herself when there was a gentle knock at the door. As she'd anticipated, Charlie stood there.

"I brought you a hot chocolate," the police woman said shyly, offering a mug.

Joey smiled, opened the door wider and let her in. They perched on the edge of the bed, neither quite knowing what to say. Emotions had been raging between them for their entire relationship and it didn't look like things were set to simmer down now. First Charlie had desperately fought against her feelings for Joey and had repeatedly pushed her away until they'd reached a point where it was no longer possible. They'd admitted they were in love and experienced a few blissful days together. But then reality had set in, judgements had overruled what Charlie had really wanted and unable to cope, she'd tried to prove her heterosexuality by sleeping with a man. On finding out, Joey had decided to leave town, only for the two of them to forge some kind of peace before she left, saying goodbye to each other in body, soul and mind and hoping that when Joey came back for the trial, things might be different. They both dreamed that with time and space apart, they might be able to fit back into each other's lives again the way they wanted and put their pain to one side. And now was the time for trying.

"So, how was the long haul?" Charlie asked.

"It was great," Joey said. "Well, you know me and boats... I'm always at my happiest then."

Technically that wasn't true. Joey's second biggest love in life was boats. Her first was Charlie. The happiest time in her life had been those blissful days when she and Charlie had been an item. But that was before everything with Hugo happened.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"And how have you been?" Joey asked.

"I've been... fine," Charlie lied.

The past three months had been beyond difficult. Joey's departure had left a big, gaping hole in Charlie's life that nothing had been able to fill. She'd promised Joey that she'd remain faithful in her absence and she had. She'd worked hard, paid more attention to Ruby than either of them had really enjoyed, become a bit of a clean freak and exercised excessively. Everything she had done in the past three months had revolved around waiting for Joey to come home. Every night she'd lain awake wondering what Joey was doing, who she was with, if she was having a good time and if she was missing her even a little bit. Now was the time to find out but Charlie couldn't seem to find the words.

"Any exciting news?" Joey asked with a smile.

Charlie shook her head.

"Any for you?" she asked.

"Not especially. I mean, I've travelled, which has been fun. I've got a tonne of pictures to show you. I'll dig them out tomorrow. If you want to see them."

"I'd love to."

They smiled at each other and Joey was caught by a surprise yawn.

"I'd better let you get to bed," Charlie said, taking it as her cue to go.

Joey hadn't mentioned inviting her into her bed so she presumed she wasn't welcome. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"You could... stay," Joey said.

Charlie stopped and looked up.

"Just to sleep, I mean. If you wanted. You could stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Joey woke reluctantly from the strangest sleep. Part of her felt so comfortable lying in Charlie's inviting arms. It felt like the right place to be, where she belonged. But part of her was uneasy. So much had happened, so much had been said and done and she still had no idea if they could try again. Charlie had revealed a very different side to herself in the short time Joey had been back. She was nervous, shy and eager to please; her eyes followed Joey everywhere she went, looking on desperately in hope that somehow they could just fit back together again. As much as Joey wanted that, she still wasn't sure they could and until she had figured that out, she didn't want to lead Charlie on. _Don't share a bed with her then,_ she snapped at herself. She sighed, accepting that wakefulness was officially upon her and blinked open her eyes. Charlie was still in slumber, curled up around her and holding her tightly as if she never wanted to let her go. She probably didn't. Joey lay entwined with her and relaxed enough to allow herself to enjoy their embrace. She gazed into Charlie's perfect face, now so peaceful. Charlie had been everything to her – her protector, her friend, her confidante, her lover and then eventually she had been the one to betray her. How could this vision of beauty have been so cruel? Even on their last night together, when they had talked so much and shared so many feelings, they had not been able to fathom why. Joey leant back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt Charlie stirring slowly beside her and before long, she was awake but sleepy and saying good morning.

* * *

Charlie waited patiently in the car. She'd driven Joey to her lawyer's office to go through everything that would be taking place for the trial, which would be starting the following morning. Knowing Joey was on edge about the whole thing, Charlie had opted to wait for her rather than drive away and wait for a phone call to pick her up. Waking up in her arms that morning had been incredible and intimate in a way that was separate to sexuality. She hoped that it meant Joey would be willing to give her another chance, although she tried not to cling too desperately to the idea for fear that it wouldn't come into fruition. But she couldn't help but be encouraged. Joey had come to find her as soon as she'd realised Charlie had run off when she first arrived at the house. She had been very firm in explaining that Claire was not her girlfriend. She'd been tender in her words and body language and she'd invited Charlie to share her bed, at least platonically. Surely that meant something? The key, she thought, was to remain relaxed and take everything at Joey's pace. If she rushed her, she might frighten her away. And it wasn't like Joey was just dealing with their broken relationship – she also had a rape trial to contend with. Charlie wanted to be the epitome of support to her through all of it. And waiting in the car for however long her meeting would take was the first step towards that.

* * *

"So, what's your friend up to today?" Charlie asked.

After the meeting, she and Joey had driven out of town to have lunch in peace. Neither of them felt ready for all the drama that would ensue if they were seen out together.

"Oh, she'll be hanging out with her family. She hasn't seen them in a while. I said I'd go and meet her tonight," Joey said, tucking into her salad.

Charlie nodded and silently chastised herself for being so disappointed not to be spending the evening with Joey.

"You're welcome to join us," Joey told her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be."

Charlie still looked and felt unsure.

"I want you there," Joey said.

They smiled at each other and then continued eating.

"It'd be nice for you two to get to know each other anyway," Joey added conversationally.

"So, you're pretty close friends?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's kind of become my best friend at work. We share a room, socialise and stuff."

Charlie fought a wave of jealousy. It just rammed home to her that she wasn't the person that Joey was close to anymore.

"I'm glad you've got a best friend," she managed to squeak.

"She _is_ just a friend, Charlie," Joey promised.

Charlie nodded quickly and focussed on her food.

"And there was nobody else either," she added.

Charlie looked up, hope written all over her face.

"Nor for me," she replied.

Joey smiled with relief. Before she'd left, Charlie had promised to wait for her and stay faithful but Joey had been sceptical of her ability to do that. Now, she had a choice of whether to believe her or not but it seemed that they had come too far for Charlie to start telling lies again. Charlie smiled back and chewed her lip. She sipped her drink.

"I'm sorry if I'm not being very forthcoming," Joey blurted out suddenly.

Charlie remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"It's just… being back here with you, it's spun my head a little. While I was away, I really did get time to think, like I wanted. And I found space to start to heal from everything that's happened to me this year. I'm feeling so much stronger now, although that'll probably all dissolve first thing tomorrow morning. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm different now than when I went away, Charlie."

Charlie's mind immediately flashed to panic about whether a different Joey could still love her.

"And I'm not sure how I fit here in this town, with my memories, with…"

"Me."

Joey hung her head.

"I want to fit with you," she said. "It's just going to be a slower process than we thought - which sucks because I'm probably only here for a week."

"And if you don't know by the end of the week if you can love me again?"

"It's not about loving you or not," Joey corrected. "It's not that simple."

Charlie nodded. Their roles really had reversed.

"Well, I'll… I'll be here. I can be patient, Joey. You just, you do what you have to and I'll fit with what you want. And if you do decide that you can be with me again, I'll be waiting with open arms."

"Charlie, you say that but isn't it just going to be the same again?" Joey asked.

"What? No, Joey, I'd never…"

"I don't mean THED. I mean how ashamed you were of us. I can't be in a relationship with someone who's embarrassed to be seen with me, who's afraid to love me. If you and I were together, I'd really want us to be together. If I want to hold your hand, I'd need you to be the kind of person who wouldn't pull away for fear of who'd see us. I don't want to have to pretend to be sleeping in different rooms or to have to refer to you as my 'friend'."

Charlie swallowed and listened intently as Joey continued.

"I can't live like that, Charlie. It makes me feel awful, like I've done something terrible. And if we went back to that world, it'd just feed my paranoia."

"Paranoia?"

"I'd panic that every single time someone made a comment, you'd go off and… do what you did again. And then we'd end up destroying each other."

"I wouldn't…" Charlie began.

"We parted still loving each other last time," Joey interrupted. "I'd just hate to go back and destroy that."

"So you don't want to be with me?" Charlie asked.

"I do. I just… oh, I'm probably not making any sense. I just… if we were to be together again, I'd want us to be proud of being together. I think that's where we went wrong last time. We were shrouded in scandal and shame and we broke down from the inside. If we're going to last, we need to be on the same page. We need to be united."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlie, Joey and Claire were sitting in the Surf Club, chatting over a few drinks. Charlie couldn't help but be a little on edge. Claire had announced that Joey had told her all about her. She'd said it in a friendly manner but knowing all there was to tell, Charlie couldn't help but fear Joey's friend's judgement. And being in a public arena with Joey was provoking looks, stares and comments from a handful of other patrons. She was desperately trying not to let it bother her and trying even harder not to let Joey know that she cared. Judging by what she'd said that afternoon, the key to winning Joey back was to learn to be comfortable. It felt like an impossible task. Studying her face, it looked like the attention was also getting to Joey so at least she wasn't alone. Claire seemed nice enough, although Charlie felt slightly unsure. It was possible that she was just jealous of the intense amount of time she got to spend with Joey and the playful banter that was being openly displayed between them as they talked about various things that had happened during their time away. She was trying very hard to be happy for Joey and she genuinely was pleased that she was happy and growing so much in confidence, but talk of their travels just reminded Charlie of every moment they had been apart.

"So, are you as obsessed with boats as Joey is?" Claire asked.

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think anybody is!"

"Hey!" Joey protested playfully.

"But she's swaying me round to the idea of them."

"She's pretty convincing," Claire agreed.

The phrase struck Charlie. She took a sip of her wine. She'd said that about Joey once too. She couldn't help but wonder if they really were just friends or if they had ever been more.

"Well, I'm going to have to head back," Joey said. "I need to be alert for tomorrow."

"Shall I meet you at the court?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

Charlie frowned. She hadn't considered that Claire would be escorting Joey to the trial. She had assumed she'd get to go with her but she hadn't actually asked.

"I'll head home with you," she said, getting to her feet.

She observed Joey and Claire hugging each other goodbye and counted the seconds that they held on – five. _Is this the paranoia Joey was talking about? Why am I paranoid when Joey's never given me a reason to be? How much worse must it be for her?_

Joey smiled to herself as she and Charlie entered the kitchen. It had been a nice evening, all in all, although it hadn't gone unnoticed that people had paid attention to her and Charlie sitting together. It also hadn't gone unnoticed that Charlie had tried very hard to ignore them. She hadn't bristled or fled like Joey expected. She wondered, not for the first time, what things had been like for Charlie over the previous three months. When Joey had left, Charlie had been a mess. She'd suffered harsh judgements for dating a girl. People had made comments and jokes and Joey's own brother had spray painted 'queer' on her car. Then she'd slept with Hugo, developing a reputation as a cheat and a liar with a flimsy grip on sexuality. She'd been drinking heavily during Joey's last few days in Summer Bay and been prone to making loud declarations of remorse. It was possible that she had only just got her life back on track again when Joey had returned. Now the rumours would start again, the pressure would build and Joey had no idea how they would fare. But at least they both wanted to try and that made her happy.

"What are you grinning about?" Charlie asked, setting her bag down on the table and removing her jacket.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a really nice time tonight," Joey replied vaguely. "It was nice to relax and have a calm evening before everything kicks off tomorrow."

Charlie nodded. She couldn't even imagine the apprehension Joey must have been feeling about the trial.

"So, um… Claire's going with you?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Joey nodded.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"I took the week off work," Charlie admitted. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me around or not but just in case you did…"

"I do. Regardless of anything else, Charlie, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have been able to even face getting to the trial. You were the one who got me through all that," Joey said.

"At least I got something right," Charlie said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Joey stopped mid step between the kitchen and the living room and turned back. She tried to find words of comfort but nothing felt appropriate so she reached out to hug her. She felt Charlie crumple in her arms for a brief moment and take a deep breath in, before gathering herself and holding her less emotionally. Joey clung on for slightly too long and then turned in the direction of the bedroom she was staying in. At the door, she turned back. Charlie was still standing where she had left her, watching and seeming to wonder if she would get an invitation or a 'good night'.

"If you want to… like last night…?" Joey ventured.

Charlie smiled, relieved and followed her into the bedroom.

Just as they had the previous night, the two women got into their pyjamas shyly. It seemed such an absurd situation. They had been a couple, they had already seen each other undressed, they had made love on several glorious occasions and yet now they were awkwardly hiding and both trying to practice self-discipline and not look at the other. Joey failed not to stare when she realised she could see Charlie in the mirror. She had turned away from her but just observing the bare skin of her back and the shape of her hips made Joey desperately want to forget everything that had gone before and be with her again. Putting her imagination to one side, Joey slipped into bed. Moments later, she welcomed Charlie into her embrace. Joey reached over and clicked the lamp off. She heard Charlie whisper good night through the darkness. Joey hugged her tighter and silence descended on the room.

"Do you think he'll be convicted?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes," Charlie replied simply.

Joey turned to look into her face and could just about make out her features.

"Honestly?"

"There's such a strong case against him, Joey. He'd have to be Houdini to escape this one."

"I just can't wait for it all to be over," Joey said. "Maybe with the case closed and him in jail for a set amount of time I can move on."

Charlie wondered if she was solely referring to what happened with Robbo or if she wanted to move on completely and forget about her too. As if in response, Joey snuggled tighter against Charlie's body.

"Then maybe everything will be okay again," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Joey stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she'd ever looked so pale before. Her face was almost unrecognisable as her own as her nerves made her feel increasingly ill. She'd seen her lawyer briefly and had just spent the last half an hour waiting tensely in the waiting room. Due to the nature of her case, Joey had been assigned a private room to spend time in when she wasn't in the court room, just in case she happened to see Robbo in the hallway. Even handcuffed and escorted by prison officers, he was likely to terrify her. She couldn't even bear to think of seeing him in court after everything that had transpired between them. The waiting room was feeling increasingly awkward and Joey regretted inviting both Charlie and Claire to come together. They seemed to be silently battling with each other over who was going to 'help' the most so the help was becoming somewhat counter-productive. But then, she wondered who she would have brought if she had only chosen one of them. Claire had taken leave from work in order to spend this time with her. She had supported her while she was desperately trying to recover from the mess her life had become – a mess largely created by Charlie. Seeing her family was an added bonus but Joey knew Claire had offered to come on the trip to be a good friend. So, it would have been wrong to tell her she wasn't welcome. However, that would have meant uninviting Charlie and Joey couldn't bear to do that either. Charlie was the whole reason the case had got to court in the first place. If it hadn't been for the talks on the beach, the investigation into Robbo's background and such caring persistence, then Joey would still be hiding out in her old house, afraid and alone and probably still be in the closet too. No, they both needed to be here, so long as they stopped treating her vulnerability as some kind of competition. She sighed heavily and headed back into the waiting room where Charlie and Claire were sitting where she'd left them, not talking to each other.

It had been a strange morning to say the least and Charlie's concern for Joey was increasing by the minute. The fact that Claire had been trying to worm her way in and do all the things that Charlie wanted to do for Joey was not helping either. Charlie had tried to be calm about it but she felt pushed out at every turn, as if Claire were silently marking out her territory, stealing Joey away right in front of her eyes. She battled with images of the two of them heading off hand in hand back to their little boat to be together forever. She'd been dreaming of Joey's return for three painfully long months and she'd assumed that they would both realise how much they missed each other and fall back in love instantaneously. But it wasn't quite working out like that. Joey was affectionate and natural around her and seemed to want to make it work as much as Charlie did, but she seemed to have lost faith that it could. The boundless optimism that Charlie had always loved about her was gone. Back when they had been on the verge of getting together, Joey had plainly insisted that the facts were simple – if they loved each other, they should be together. Now, she was afraid and those facts were no longer so simple to her. She obviously associated Charlie with too many negative things and they were overriding all the goodness that had existed between them. Yet again, Charlie was faced with guilt over the magnitude of damage that one night of madness had created. If she really had lost Joey for good, she didn't think she'd ever recover or be able to let it go. Every time she felt lonely, as she had done so frequently in the last three months, it would be a harsh reminder that it was a feeling that she had created herself. She'd had a woman who was prepared to love her with everything she had and more and she had let her go… because she was a woman.

Court had taken a lunch break. Joey was already exhausted and barely anything had happened yet. The prosecution had stated their case: that Robbo raped and attempted to murder Joey and that in a bid to save himself, also nearly killed his ex-girlfriend, Tanya, who was still critical in hospital. Out in the brightness of the cafeteria, Joey felt a little better, despite the cardboard tasting food and the fact that there was obvious tension between Claire and Charlie. It seemed they both wanted to be her favourite, her number one, never-ending support. They didn't seem to understand that she needed both of them equally and in this situation, could never have chosen between them. Claire had been her rock for three months but she would never mean to Joey what Charlie did. Nobody ever could. Charlie was the person she loved more than anyone else in the world. She had been a source of strength ever since the whole case began. But there was still so much to repair.

When Joey got up to look at the dessert menu, claiming she needed a sugar rush, Charlie couldn't help but watch her go.

"You shouldn't be here."

Claire's voice interrupted Charlie's thoughts. She turned back to look at Joey's friend, whose eyes were boring into her.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You shouldn't be here. You're being selfish," Claire told her.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"Joey asked me to be here," she said quietly.

"Because she still wants to see the good in you, despite what you did to her," Claire hissed, keeping one eye on Joey who was still perusing the sweet counter.

"I don't think this is any of your business," Charlie snapped back.

"It's my business when I've just shared a room with her for three months, listened to her cry herself to sleep and devoted all my time to try and put her back together after the broken mess you left her in."

"Joey didn't have to spend time with me again," Charlie said. "She chose to. She wants to."

"She'll never take you back, Charlie. You're kidding yourself if you think that's going to happen."

Charlie watched Joey who was struggling with three plates of dessert, presumably one for each of them and starting to take it over to the till.

"And if you try and force her," Claire continued. "Then you're an even worse person than I already think you are."

"All I want to do is love Joey and make everything up to her. I just want a second chance," Charlie replied.

"Well you don't deserve one. You never deserved her in the first place. Joey should be with someone who'll love her properly, not half-heartedly like you do."

"Let me guess, someone like you, you mean?" Charlie challenged.

Claire swallowed.

"What?" Charlie added. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at her? I've got eyes, you know!"

"I'd treat her the way she deserved," Claire said calmly.

"Well, you won't get a chance. She's not into you at all," Charlie declared, not sure if she entirely believed it herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Claire said.

Both women were aware of Joey's imminent approach.

"And by the way, there is nothing half-hearted about how I feel," Charlie added quickly before she was in ear shot. She then turned to smile at Joey.

"I got you both some dessert too," she said, setting cheesecakes down in front of both of them.

"Thanks, Joey," Charlie and Claire said in unison, both desperate to be seen as the most appreciative of her gesture.

Charlie dropped Claire back at her parents' house and then continued with Joey back home. As they drove, Joey couldn't help but be aware of everything that had happened in this car. They'd been sitting on these same seats when they'd decided to finally give in and pursue a relationship with each other. They had been found out by Ruby the next day when she'd seen them making out on the same front seat. And it had had been part of their demise – Brett's graffiti had been a key factor in pushing Charlie into Hugo's bed. Joey didn't think she'd ever forgive him for that. She'd just about been able to comprehend him not trusting her rape claim and throwing her out for being a lesbian, even though they had hurt like hell, but to have gone after Charlie and essential broken them apart was too much. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd left the Bay and she wasn't planning on getting in touch now. The day had been long and tomorrow, Joey knew, would be even worse. It would be her opportunity to tell the court exactly what happened. The future was riding on what she said and she was terrified. She cast a glance at Charlie, who seemed distracted, uneasy and lacking in communication skills.

"You will be with me tomorrow, won't you?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked at her and offered a small smile.

"Of course I will, Joey," she said.

"Good. Thank you."

Joey leant back against the seat. Lunch had been tense. She had the distinct impression that at some point during the day, Charlie and Claire had exchanged some unpleasant words.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" she eventually asked.

"I'm fine."

Charlie kept her eyes on the road.

"Well, that was convincing. Shall we try it once more with feeling?" Joey said, trying to laugh.

Charlie smiled weakly.

"What's on your mind?" Joey wanted to know.

"Nothing."

Joey sighed and turned to look out of the window.

"Is there anything going on between you and Claire?" Charlie finally blurted out.

Joey snapped her eyes back to focus on Charlie. She sighed again.

"We go to court for a rape case and _that's _what you're thinking about?" Joey accused.

Charlie looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry."

"No, there's nothing going on between Claire and I."

"Has there ever been?"

"No. Well…"

"Well what?" Charlie asked more harshly than she'd intended.

"People seem to think that she likes me."

Charlie laughed.

"And you don't agree?"

"I don't know," Joey said vaguely.

"She worships the ground you walk on, Joey."

"Maybe."

"And do you like her?"

"Even if I wanted to like someone else, there still isn't room in my head for anyone but you," Joey replied sadly, turning to look out of the window again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Joey woke up disorientated. Blinking in the sunlit room, her senses slowly came into focus and she realised she was on the couch, snuggled up with her head resting on Charlie's chest. She very quickly became aware that during her slumber, her hand had rested itself on her ex-girlfriend's breast. She hurriedly broke contact.

"I wasn't complaining," came a sleepy voice.

Joey grinned and blushed and looked up at Charlie who looked like she must have been coming to at around the same time.

"Cheeky," she teased.

"I believe you were the one groping me," Charlie replied. "So, I think you're the cheeky one."

Joey chuckled and slowly lifted herself off Charlie and looked at her watch. It was seven o'clock in the morning. The previous night, they had settled down to watch a DVD in order to help Joey block out thoughts of her testimony. Exhausted from the day, they'd fallen asleep.

Washed and dressed, Charlie and Joey prepared to leave home for yet another day in court. Joey had thrown up twice from nerves and it didn't feel like her stomach was going to settle any time soon.

"Good luck, Joey," Leah said, stopping washing dishes and hugging her goodbye.

"Thanks," Joey replied.

"Ruby left for school already but she left you a note."

Leah handed over a scrap of paper, which read:

_Good luck, Joey. I know you can do this. Stay strong. Love, Ruby xx_

Joey tucked the message into her trouser suit pocket, took a deep breath, accepted Charlie's hand and walked with her to the car.

Charlie and Claire reluctantly sat side by side in the gallery while Joey shakily gave her testimony. Charlie felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as Joey explained in great detail what Robbo had done to her both on the boat and then in the hotel room. She cast a glance at the jury, who all appeared to want to look impartial but some of them, particularly one woman sitting in the back, was becoming emotionally involved. Charlie just hoped it was enough to secure a conviction. She had never believed in capital punishment but she would be tempted with it for the man who had tried to destroy the woman she loved so much.

Stepping off the stand, Joey wasn't sure she'd even be able to hold herself up any longer. She fumbled towards the door and stepped out into the cool corridor. Her legs felt like jelly, her heart was pounding and she'd been struggling not to scream and cry for the past hour while the defence tried to attack her and pick holes in her story. They'd dragged the gay issue through the court and suggested, backed up by her brother Brett's complaint against Charlie for sexual misconduct before she left town, that they'd made up that part of the story in order to secure a conviction. It meant the defence had had to take statements from a couple of former flings, prior to the trial in order to read them out, which had been humiliating, especially as Charlie had been sitting there. By the end of it, Joey had felt like she was the one on trial, possibly for the crime of lesbianism, rather than Robbo, a rapist. In the hallway, she was relieved to see that Charlie and Claire had already made their way round to meet her. Emotionally exhausted, she let herself fall into the arms of whichever one wanted to catch her. Charlie got there first.

"Can I get you anything?" Charlie asked when she and Joey arrived home.

They hadn't spoken on the journey, but held hands across the seats.

"No, thanks," Joey said, shaking her head slightly. "I just need to sleep."

"Okay."

Charlie guided her into the bedroom. She still seemed to need physical support. Joey felt like a rag doll in her arms. She sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt down to remove her shoes. She eased off the suit jacket she was wearing and hung it on the back of the door before returning to lift the duvet and tuck her in. Joey's eyes closed as soon as she made contact with her pillow, welcoming sleep to come as quickly as possible. Charlie kissed her gently on the forehead and left her in peace.

Desperate for a decent cup of coffee, Charlie headed straight into the kitchen and found VJ and Leah sitting at the table. VJ was gazing up at his mother, who looked awkward. She glanced at Charlie anxiously.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Um… VJ wants to know why you and Joey were cuddling on the couch this morning and why you've been sharing a room," Leah explained awkwardly.

Charlie stopped reaching for the kettle and dropped her arm.

"Oh," she said, wondering what Leah expected her to say.

When she'd first found out about Charlie and Joey, she'd asked them not to make VJ aware of anything. Roman had just had his accident and their world was a turbulent place without making it any worse. Things were calmer now and he'd obviously picked up on something. But it wasn't Charlie's call to tell him about relationships if Leah didn't want her to.

"Maybe you could help me?" Leah said.

Charlie fought the urge to flee and sat down at the table with them.

"Um, well, okay," she started.

"Well, you know how Roman and I love each other?" Leah tried.

VJ nodded, his eyes flitting between his mother and Charlie.

"Well…"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Well, sometimes love doesn't just happen between men and women. Sometimes love can happen between two women or two men," she said.

VJ's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"You mean gay people?" he said.

Leah wasn't even sure where he'd heard the word from.

"Yes," she said.

"And Joey's gay?" he asked.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"So, she loves you like Mum loves Roman?"

Charlie swallowed. If only their situation was quite so simple.

"Yes."

"And you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, you're gay too?"

Charlie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't feel comfortable with the gay label. It wasn't her. But how to explain the concept of sexuality as being fluid when speaking to a child, was a little too much. She looked at Leah, who shrugged and seemed willing to hand it over to Charlie. Charlie opened her mouth to speak but VJ interrupted.

"You've had boyfriends though," he said.

Charlie started and stopped her sentence a few times as words began to muddle themselves up in her head.

"You see, VJ, sometimes a person doesn't find themselves attracted to just men or just women," she said carefully. "Sometimes a person can just fall in love with another person, regardless of whether they're male of female. And that's what I am."

VJ nodded thoughtfully.

"But whoever someone loves, whether it's a boy or a girl, it's just the same kind of love," Charlie added, glancing at Leah, who nodded. "It's not that one is better or worse than another."

"Okay," he said brightly.

Charlie was surprised by how easy it had eventually been to explain. VJ was possibly the easiest person to come out to during this whole process.

"You're still the same people to me," he added with a grin. "Mum, can I go and play now?"

"Sure," Leah said.

VJ stood, hugged both adults and headed outside to play in the sunshine.

Joey smiled to herself as she slipped back to bed. She'd reluctantly roused herself from sleep soon after Charlie had tucked her in, having been woken by her bladder. On her way back to her room, she'd heard Charlie attempt to explain homosexuality to VJ and couldn't resist listening in with interest. She'd half expected Charlie to run off in a panic when VJ had asked if she was gay or not. And although Charlie had struggled, her ability to answer with clarity gave Joey some hope that there could still be a chance for them. It was only a small chance but at least it existed.


	7. Chapter 7

Calling all Charlie & Joey fans! Sign the petition to keep them together: .org/charlieandjoey

**Chapter Seven**

The following afternoon, Joey's head was a mass of confusion. It had been Robbo's turn to take the stand and listening to the junk coming out of his mouth had been hell. He had stated very firmly that he had not raped Joey. According to his version of events, they had enjoyed consensual sex. Just hearing the horrific experience she'd endured being described as enjoyable had been enough to make Joey want to flee the room. He had outright denied hitting Tanya with his car and was pleading not guilty to attempted murder but admitted that he had attempted to scare Joey into not ruining his life. Apparently he was overwrought with what was being said against him, the false accusations and damage being done to his life. Panicked, he'd attempted to talk to Joey but things had got out of hand and he'd gone too far and was sorry. Now, back out in the corridor, Joey was terrified that they jury would be won over by what he'd said. He could be disturbingly charming when he was trying. And in the dock, he was very trying. He'd even managed to squeeze some pretend tears out when his defence lawyer began asking him about the effect these accusations had had on his mental health.

"Let's go home," Charlie suggested kindly, aware that Claire was blocking her from really going anywhere near Joey at all.

"No, I… I need a walk."

"I'll come with you," Claire said quickly.

Joey nodded and headed towards the exit. Charlie began to follow but Claire got in the way.

"Don't crowd her," she said.

"So, you get to be supportive and I have to wait in the car?" Charlie asked.

"No. Don't bother waiting. I'll get her back safely."

Charlie started to push through Claire's barricade. She needed to make sure Joey was okay.

"If we argue about this," Claire said, "Joey will only feel worse. So just go."

With that, she turned on her heel and followed Joey out of the building. Charlie could do nothing but watch them leave.

Joey let Claire walk silently beside her as they wound their way into a nearby park. She fell heavily on a bench and took a breath, willing the tears not to come. She'd known the trial was going to be hard but this felt impossible. Claire put an arm around her. Joey wondered where Charlie had gone but kept the question to herself.

Charlie had been driving around aimlessly for two hours. She was furious with Claire for pushing her out at a crucial moment when Joey needed her. She had been so fragile. All Charlie had wanted was to take care of her but Claire had forced her away. Now, either Joey would think she didn't care or else she wouldn't even notice she was missing. Charlie couldn't stop images of Claire wrapping her arms around Joey from invading her mind. She growled and hit the steering wheel.

"Where did Charlie go?" Joey finally wondered aloud.

After some sitting and staring, a few tears and then another walk, she and Claire had ended up in a bar. In the corner, away from people and noise, Joey relaxed a little.

"Oh, she didn't want to crowd you," Claire said dismissively. "I said I'd get you back home safely."

Joey was disappointed that Charlie hadn't been there when she'd needed her. Having her around wouldn't have been a crowd. She would have been grateful for her support.

"Anyway, there's no need to think about her now," Claire said, her voice kind and understanding. Joey nodded and looked at the lemon floating around in her drink.

"It just would have been nice," she said sadly.

"Aren't you used to her letting you down by now?" Claire asked.

Joey frowned. Claire reached across the table to cover her hand with her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I just… I hate to think of you pining after her when she treats you so badly."

"She hasn't treated me badly since…"

"Since she slept with a guy behind your back?"

Joey removed her hand and used it lift her glass. She sipped slowly.

"She's sorry for all that," she said.

Claire stood and moved round so that she could sit beside her instead of opposite her. She put an arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Joey, you shouldn't even be thinking about getting back with her."

"I can't help it!" Joey replied desperately. "She's just…"

"A cheat and a liar?"

"She's the one."

"She doesn't have to be," Claire said.

The intensity of her tone made Joey put her glass down and turn to face her friend who immediately leant closer and captured her mouth with her own. Their lips made contact for a half a second before, startled, Joey pulled away. This really wasn't what she needed right now. Standing up, she gathered her belongings, excused herself and hurried out of the bar.

Charlie was startled from her daydreaming when she heard somebody storming in through the back door. Joey soon appeared looking stressed. Charlie leapt up from the couch and rushed over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Like you care," Joey accused bitterly.

Charlie was bewildered.

"Of course I care," she said.

"Then where the hell were you when I needed you, Charlie?"

"I was… I was…" Charlie faltered.

Joey pushed past her and headed into the bedroom, opening the door wide and flopping face down onto the mattress. Charlie crept in behind her.

"Claire told me not to come," she said quietly.

Joey turned her head and cracked open an eye, watching Charlie from her strange angle.

"I didn't want it to descend into an argument that would upset you. So I left."

Sighing, Joey turned over. She patted the space beside her and Charlie came to sit on the bed.

"I was trying to do the right thing. I got it wrong. Again."

Joey reached out to hold her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"So, a bad day, huh?" Charlie said.

"Robbo's testimony. Thinking you'd abandoned me. Claire making a pass at me."

Charlie clenched her jaw and squeezed Joey's hand a little too hard.

"Pretty much a bad day."

"She made a pass at you?" Charlie asked, her voice tight.

"She kissed me."

"Did… did you kiss her back?"

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Do I look like I kissed her back?"

Charlie sighed and leant back against the pillows, maintaining contact with Joey's fingers. She was sorry for Joey's painful day but pleased that she really didn't like Claire romantically. Perhaps there was a chance for them after all.

"Let's go out to dinner," she suggested.

The Diner was busy and Charlie was glad to be tucked away at a table in the corner. She wanted to have a private evening with Joey where they weren't going to be subject to prying eyes. While it would be inappropriate after the day she'd had, to make her move and try and win her back, she hoped that maybe they could talk a little more about where they were at. Charlie was constantly aware that time was fast disappearing and that if things hadn't fallen into place in Joey's mind by the time it came to leave, then she would probably walk out of her life forever.

"Hey, it's the lesbians again!" called a male, adolescent voice.

Charlie closed her eyes. She was not in the mood for Trey tonight. She just wanted a nice evening with Joey.

"Ignore him," Joey said quietly, finishing her meal and setting down her knife and fork.

"So, what are you girls up to tonight?" the boy asked.

He moved tables so that he was sitting in the one beside them and invited his group of friends to join him. Charlie looked down at the table top.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

Joey saw Charlie visibly tense and without thinking, reached across to touch her hand in comfort. Charlie instinctively snapped her hand away. Joey felt crushed.

"Oh, keep going!" Trey urged.

"Just get lost!" Charlie suddenly exploded, finally looking at him, furious with him for hassling them and with herself for accidentally letting Joey down all over again. Joey had made it clear that all she really wanted from her was love without shame. She was suddenly painfully aware of conversation having stopped. Everybody was looking.

"What's going on?" Roman asked, hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Hot, angry lesbians!" Trey laughed.

"We're trying to have a nice meal," Charlie said quietly. "And one of your other customers isn't allowing us to do that."

"Right, out," Roman said to Trey and his friends, jostling them out of the Diner and ignoring their protests.

"Thank you," Charlie said, sitting back down.

Joey was staring at her and she didn't look very impressed. Charlie just stared back. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess that solves my dilemma," Joey said coldly.

"Joey…"

"I can't even touch you in a friendship way."

"It was just… the situation. I didn't want it to get worse."

"You were ashamed of being seen with me."

"I wasn't!"

"Embarrassed then. Either way, I can't do this, Charlie. I'm sorry."

She stood up, threw some cash down on the table and headed for the exit. Charlie did the same and chased after her.

"Sorry!" Joey said when she collided with someone entering the Diner as she was hurrying out of it.

"No problem."

Joey looked up and realised she had literally bumped into Hugo. Images of him and Charlie writhing around flashed into her brain. Disgusted, she pushed past him, muttering that it was the perfect end to a perfect day. Outside, she walked down the street as quickly as she could, ignoring Charlie who was desperately calling after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie lay alone in bed. Ruby was having a sleep over with some friends so she had the room to herself. She'd arrived home only a few minutes after Joey got there, having followed her noisily while trying and failing to keep up. Joey had gone straight to her room and closed the door and no amount of knocking was going to make her open it. Defeated, Charlie had crawled under the covers and hoped sleep would come quickly. So far, only tears had arrived and were now soaking the pillow.

Joey was up early the following morning. She put her brave face on, got ready and called a cab. She wanted neither Charlie nor Claire with her that day. They both only made things worse and it wasn't like she had enough to deal with already.

"Joey?" Charlie said anxiously as she hovered in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes?"

Charlie was silent. She'd obviously not thought further ahead than Joey's name.

"You don't need to go to court with me today," Joey said evenly.

"What? I'd like to come and support you," Charlie protested.

"I don't want you there."

Hearing a car horn, Joey grabbed her bag and left Charlie standing alone.

Charlie sat on the beach. She'd gone straight to Joey's favourite part, her 'thinking spot' as she called it. She could hardly believe she'd been so stupid as to lose her again, all over something so silly. If only Trey hadn't been there that night. If only he had left them alone. If only Joey hadn't reached out for her hand. If only Charlie hadn't snatched it away.

After yet another long day in court, Joey was tired and emotional. The jury had been ordered to retire to consider their verdict. Whatever the case, Robbo was at least going away for the assault to which he had admitted, but whether they would consider what he had done as attempted murder or not, was another matter altogether. And then there was the rape charge. Would they believe her story? Leaving the building, she pulled out her phone with the intention of calling a cab but stopped when she spotted Charlie's car parked outside. Curiously, she headed over and knocked on the window. Charlie was reading. She looked up quickly, recognised Joey, put the book down and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked, almost accusatorily.

"I was waiting for you," Charlie replied simply.

"Why?"

"I'm being supportive."

Sighing and deciding that it would be ridiculous to pass up a lift for the sake of pride, Joey climbed in and put her seatbelt on.

"Where to, Miss?" Charlie asked, attempting to get Joey to crack a smile.

She failed.

"The beach, please," she said.

Charlie was on edge as she and Joey strolled along the beach in the direction of Joey's favourite spot. The atmosphere was tense and Charlie was clinging to hope like a life raft but she was fairly sure she was about to fall off and drown.

"I don't want us to end," Joey said.

Her voice sounded heavy, like she had the weight of the world on her mind. Charlie was eager to say that she didn't want them to end either but was afraid of interrupting.

"But I don't see how this is going to work."

"It can work," Charlie said desperately, "if we're both willing to try."

"But are you willing to try?" Joey asked.

"Of course I am."

Joey stopped and turned to Charlie, searching her face.

"Charlie, I know you're always going to be embarrassed about this... us... what you are, what we are. You're always going to be ashamed to be seen with me."

"I won't Joey. I'm not ashamed now. It's just... it's hard. It's not what I'm used to. It's not..."

"Normal?" Joey challenged.

"No... just..."

Charlie looked away, desperate to find the right words.

"I just feel like all we're ever going to bring each other is pain, Charlie," Joey said, continuing walking again.

"As soon as we get used to things..." Charlie insisted.

"But how long is that going to take?" Joey asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie, I want to be with you. I want to be able to greet you with a kiss when you get home from work and not have you flinch at my touch because Leah or Ruby are in the room. I want to be able to hold your hand in public without you jumping back like I've bitten you. We should be able to be natural with each other. When we hug, kiss, hold hands... all either of us should be thinking about is each other, not what passers-by might be thinking. But that's all you think about when I'm near you. All I can think is how amazing you are and how much I love you and all that's on your mind is 'I hope she doesn't touch me' or wondering if people are looking at us."

"Once things have settled down, it'll change, Joey. I'm happy with you. I love you. I don't want to be panicking about other people. I want to be with you completely. And eventually, we can but please, could you be a little patient with me?" Charlie begged.

"It makes me feel dirty," Joey said. "When I come close to you and you pull away. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong, like I'm a bad person for wanting to be affectionate with you. And after everything, I just want to be able to feel good about myself again."

Charlie felt instantly guilty. She never wanted to be responsible for making Joey feel so bad.

"And what happens if it's too much?" Joey added. "What if one person too many makes some comment? What will you do? Will you go off again and..?"

"No!" Charlie said firmly. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Again."

"Again," Charlie confirmed.

Fighting tears, Joey sat down in the sand.

"I've been battered around so much. If it happens again, I'll break for good. I know I will. And it just feels like with the trial coming to a conclusion, if it's the verdict we want... it might be the best time to make a fresh start, away from the Bay, from Robbo, from Brett..."

"From me," Charlie concluded, sitting down beside her.

Joey shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the cobwebs in her mind. Charlie sighed heavily and let her face rest against her palms.

"So, is this it? It's over? I move my hand away and it means you can never be with me again?" she asked.

"You know it's deeper than that," Joey said.

Charlie nodded. Everything she had lost was of her own doing. Three months ago, they could have worked through it. Three months ago, Joey would have put up with any amount of panic. But Charlie had taken it too far and now they were lost forever.

"Can I still come and hear the verdict with you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, please," Joey said.

Charlie closed her eyes tightly to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks. She would save her sorrow for later. Joey's body suddenly slumped against hers. She let Joey bury her face into her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around her and held her close, stroking her hair. Listening to her grief and feeling her body heaving with uncontrollable emotion finally forced Charlie's eyes open. Clinging tightly to one another, they cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sleeping alone again had been unwelcome but Joey knew she had to get used to it. She could no longer look forward to having Charlie beside her again. Shaking her head, she tried to remove thoughts of regret from her mind. Today, she would hopefully be hearing a verdict and she needed all her strength and focus to be for that. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted by the prospect of a life alone. Before she had fallen asleep the night before, Claire had sent her an apologetic text. Joey had accepted and they had made peace. She hoped it would be the end of any tension and her friend would finally stop expecting any more from her than she was willing to give. Even if she had been interested in her in that way, it just wasn't the right time. She had agreed to Claire's presence at court that day and hoped also that she and Charlie wouldn't argue like they had every other day so far. She needed both of them, even if it was only as friends.

Charlie drove Joey and Claire to the court in silence. She almost didn't want a verdict as they had informed her during the journey that as soon as the words were announced, Joey would be preparing to leave Summer Bay for good again. Charlie couldn't bear it. She'd lain awake in bed for most of the bed playing the week out and wishing that she could have done things differently. She wished that she could feel differently, behave differently, be a different kind of person, do anything to keep Joey with her but she realised that she had to accept that it was over. It felt like her life was over.

Joey paced the waiting room, jumping a little every time she heard a noise. Any moment now, they could be called in and told that the jury had reached a verdict. She didn't know if the amount of time it was taking was a good or a bad thing. She just hoped that the members who were deciding the fate of Robbo had seen through his lies and realised the truth of the situation. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom to wash her face which had grown clammy with nerves.

Sitting one seat away from each other, Charlie and Claire both stared ahead into the space that Joey had recently vacated.

"She doesn't love you then," Claire said coldly, not looking at Charlie.

"She doesn't love you either," Charlie replied just as coldly.

Joey had only been back in the room for a couple of minutes when the door opened and her lawyer appeared to tell them that the jury were ready to appear. The three women rose and hurried towards the court room. Inside, Joey sat beside her lawyer while Charlie and Claire put their differences aside temporarily to huddle in the public gallery. The foreman stood, looking a little nervous and looked around at the expectant faces.

"On the count of the rape of Josephine Collins, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

Joey took a deep breath that caught in her throat and made her want to gag.

"Guilty."

She began to tremble and dared not look at Robbo.

"And on the count of the attempted murder of Josephine Collins, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

Tears rolled down Joey's cheeks. She cast a glance back to her friends. Charlie smiled through her own tears.

Out in the open, Joey gulped in as much fresh air as she could. She felt Charlie's arms around her, supporting her. Her head was fuzzy as she tried to reconcile in her mind the fact that Robbo had truly been convicted of everything he had done to her and to Tanya and was now facing twenty-five years in prison for what the judge had described in her summing up as 'acts of brutality'. It was over. It was finally over. She could hardly believe it. Finally she was free of the burden Robbo had wrapped around her neck. Now she could do whatever she wanted and she didn't have to carry the guilt of his actions around with her anymore. Justice had been served. Of course, now she knew she had to leave and that would be up there as one of the hardest things she had to face. She believed it to be the right thing to do but she still didn't really want to go. She was desperate for Charlie to give her a reason to stay but didn't think she'd come through. She'd been supportive and kind all day but she'd been far from willing to abandon her fears and declare her undying love for her.

"Well, I guess we'd better pack up," Claire said quietly.

Joey nodded reluctantly. She felt Charlie's grip loosen slightly.

"I'll drive you back home," she said quietly.

Charlie sat in the living room and tried to block out the sound of Joey packing up her belongings in the bedroom. She could hardly believe that the moment of her departure was so fast upon them. She'd assumed that there would be more time to say goodbye. She hadn't imagined that they'd leave as soon as the verdict was delivered. But then, maybe sooner was better. No. No, it really wasn't. She closed her eyes and begged herself to stay strong until Joey left. She could fall apart when she was alone. She heard footsteps and turned to see Joey hovering behind her, waiting expectantly. She rose from the couch.

"Are you all packed up?" she asked.

Joey nodded. Charlie looked down at her shoes.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Charlie managed.

"I guess so."

Charlie chewed her lip and looked back up to find Joey making the same gesture. A lump ached in her throat. She didn't want to say goodbye, not again, not forever.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be who you needed me to be," Charlie said softly.

"Me too," said Joey. "I wish... I wish things could have been different."

Charlie nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You really are the best thing that ever happened to me, Charlie."

Charlie wasn't sure how that could even be true but she was touched by the sentiment.

"I love you so much," Charlie whispered.

They reached out to hold each other. Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head, whispering gentle apologies.

"I wish I could have done all of this differently, Joey."

They drew away slightly and allowed themselves to kiss each other ever so gently on the lips. It didn't feel right to make it more.

"I can't believe this is going to be the last time I see you," Joey said, her voice cracking.

They broke apart. Their farewell was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry I can't come and see you off," Charlie said. "It's just..."

"I know."

Charlie sighed heavily and looked into Joey's eyes.

"I'd better..."

"Yeah," Charlie said.

Joey picked up her bags and headed to the door. Charlie watched her go.

Joey had just about calmed down by the time she reached the Diner where she was planning on seeing Leah one last time before she left. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Ruby, which saddened her but she'd left her a text message. At the Diner, Claire was waiting for her, eager to leave.

Charlie was curled up on the couch when Ruby returned home.

"Charlie!" Ruby said. "Where's Joey?"

"Gone. Well, she's probably still at the Diner with Leah and then she's gone."

Charlie felt numb.

"How could you just let her leave?" Ruby demanded.

Her sister looked up, surprised at the anger in her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You spend three months irritating the hell out of me because you're missing her like crazy; she comes back for a week and then you let her go again just like that? Are you kidding me?"

"She didn't want to stay."

"Why not?"

"Because I still can't handle the gay label."

"Then you're an idiot!"

Charlie was offended. She burst into surprise tears.

"Charlie, I don't mean to be harsh but you've just let the love your life walk out on you because you don't want to be called a lesbian. I mean, are you insane? What's worse? Living a few weeks as the source of a bit of gossip until people find something new to talk about or spending the rest of your life sad and alone because you didn't have the guts to go after what you really wanted?"

Charlie frowned and swallowed. Her throat still ached.

"I'm going to the Diner to say goodbye. If you don't come and ask Joey to stay I will never look at you the same way again."

Ruby turned on her heel and left the way she came. Charlie remained in her seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh, I can't believe you're leaving!" Leah said sadly, hugging Joey goodbye.

Joey shrugged sadly.

"Time to move on, I guess," she replied.

Ruby frowned, not wanting Joey to leave or wanting to put up with mess Charlie was going to be in for the next however long either.

"We'd better get a move on," Claire said, glancing at her watch.

Joey nodded and picked up her bags.

"Joey!" called a voice.

Joey spun round and dropped her bags when she saw a flushed looking Charlie standing at the entrance to the Diner. The other patrons of the crowded restaurant also turned round to look but Charlie didn't seem to have noticed them. Claire sighed. She wanted them to leave quickly. She wasn't in the mood to witness some emotional farewell scene. Ruby smiled and hoped that Charlie was here to do the right thing. Hugo and Martha exchanged curious glances.

"Charlie," Joey said, barely audibly.

Charlie had said she wasn't going to come and say goodbye with everyone else, that it was going to be too hard. They'd said their goodbyes at the house already and attempted to make their peace the night before on the beach.

"I love you," Charlie said.

Joey's mind buzzed with confusion. Why was she saying this now? Didn't she realise that she was only making the impossible even harder? Charlie stepped forward, ignoring the stares of Colleen and Trey. Joey was the only person in the room that she cared about right at that moment.

"I can be who you need me to be," she said.

Joey looked at her quizzically. Leah smiled. Joey's time away had left a hole in their home and she had not relished the idea of her leaving again. She hoped that Charlie could convince her to stay.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Stepping so that she was close enough to reach out and hold Joey's hands, Charlie held her gaze intently.

"I've been such an idiot, Joey," she said. "I can't believe I even considered letting you walk out of my life just because I was afraid of a few people gossiping."

She cast a glance at her sister who smiled encouragingly. She returned her gaze to Joey who was looking utterly stunned. Claire shifted uncomfortably. Everyone else continued to watch.

"Joey, we have to go," Claire interrupted.

"Shut up," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, do you even know what you're saying?" Joey asked, ignoring Claire.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you. I don't want to hide our relationship away from the world. When you reach for my hand, I won't pull it away. When it feels right to kiss each other, I won't say no because of where we might be. I want us to be a normal couple just like any other."

Charlie didn't think she'd ever been so bold before. The Diner was looking on as she confessed her love to another woman and she didn't even care. She hadn't even been drinking. Joey was flummoxed. It was everything she wanted to hear but she was almost too afraid to believe it.

"I never deserved you from the start," Charlie said. "And I've lost count of how many chances I've had with you but if you give me just one more, I swear I'll spend the rest of my life proving just how much you mean to me."

Joey just stared into Charlie's face. She felt Charlie's hands slip around her waist and pull her closer, urgently begging her to say yes.

"I'll love you," Charlie continued. "I'll hold you, I'll walk around hand in hand, I'll kiss you... Joey, I'll even have sex with you in public if that's what it takes!"

They both blushed and laughed.

"I'll do anything."

"Go down on her!" someone yelled.

Ruby, Leah, Charlie and several others shot Trey a disgusted looked.

"Would you shut up?" Charlie snapped. "I'm trying to win back my soul-mate here!"

She turned back to Joey.

"I'm your soul-mate?"

"Of course you are," Charlie replied matter-of-factly.

"Then kiss me," Joey said.

Charlie bent her head and captured Joey's lips with her own, not caring that everybody was still watching.

THE END

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and/or review this story! I really appreciate it and I hope it ended how you wanted it to!_


End file.
